1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the moving display of information contained within a device at a side thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, the use of full-sized blimps as devices for displaying information, including advertising, has been well known. Such blimps travel throughout the United States and appear at various events, such as football games, during the daylight hours and, during darkness, are utilized to provide illuminated displays on the blimp sides. The displays generally contain advertising or other information of interest to the public viewing the blimp from the ground. Typically, such displays move along the side of the blimp and are accomplished by various types of automated programming to control the selective illumination of lights fixed to the side of the blimp.